Valisplot on Berk
by samsamwww
Summary: We have seen plenty of Astrid kissing Hiccup. When will we see Hiccup kissing Astrid well that's what this story is about. There is a lot of Hiccstrid short stories leading up to Valisblot(Vikings Valentines day).
1. Chapter 1

_We have never seen_ _Hiccup kiss Astrid. Well on the lips at least. This is my story of when Hiccup first kissed Astrid. It's not dark at all just cute. If you've read any of my other stories usually they are really sad and feel inducing this is just cute with a bit of drama. Also I looked up Norse holidays and Valisblot is a real holiday set on February 14 that is associated with Valentines. But those are the only historically accurate facts on the holiday so most is made up. Enjoy!_

* * *

Berk isn't normally to lovey dovey but one day a year it is. Valisblot is the Viking version of Valentines day set on February 14. Hiccup and Astrid were about 18 now which is when most Vikings get married but they didn't plan on getting wed so soon. They had only been dating for three years and they never officially told anyone they all just assumed. Fishlegs and Snotlout were competing for the affections of the last single lady on Berk, Ruffnut. Poor Tuff, all the girls were either taken or his sister. He didn't mind he had Macey(his mace that he bought from Trader Johan).

Hiccup and Astrid were best friends, well best human friends, along with being a couple. The young pair never kissed in public and Astrid always kissed him. He was more a man of words than action. Astrid loved him but this often annoyed her. "You'll never catch me. You know that!" shouted and Hiccup were playing tag on dragon back. "Stormfly turn!" Astrid and her Nadder, Stormfly, looped in the air and came around and stopped and hovered over the boys. "You think we lost her?" giggled Hiccup. Toothless snorted and shook his head. He looked up and she tapped him on the head."Gotcha!"

Hiccup and Astrid landed on a little sea stack. "Your getting better. Maybe someday you can out fly me and Toothless." Hiccup joked as he hopped off Toothless." I already have." she bragged happily. She had packed some cookies that she baked her self. They were_ suppose_ to be in the shape of hearts. They were not." Her have a cookie." she offered. They sat down and Astrid gobbled down some. How could she stand them." Uh... What are they?" he asked." Cooky" she said with a mouth full. He took one. He hated her cooking but could never tell her. He took a bite wincing. He faked a grin a swallowed. Toothless gagged." Oh shut up. You ate your own puke earlier."

Hiccup had brought some berries. He knew he couldn't cook so he just got some strawberries from Johan." What are those?" Astrid asked. Strawberries weren't native to Berk." Strawberries! I think there good." he took a bite out of one." Yuck! It looks like blood. No thanks." Hiccup chuckled and rolled his eyes. She could be so clueless but he didn't mind.

They sat together and had a nice long two hour chat. It was time to be heading home before they got in trouble. Astrid kissed Hiccup on the cheek." you tommoreow!" She shouted flying off. Hiccup grinned and turned around to see Toothless._ Just marry her already! _thought Toothless. His rider pushed him away so he could clean up the picnic. He saw a cookie left." You want it?" He asked holding it up to Toothlesses face. Toothless shook his head. "Fine...chicken." Toothless growled. He pounced. Hiccup through him off and stuck out his tongue. He threw the cookie in the ocean.

Astrid was watching. She didn't leave she hid behind another sea stack to see what they did when she wasn't around. She huffed. She would get her revenge tomorrow. Right now she wanted to go home.

* * *

Toothless woke up Hiccup the next morning." Hey bud." The boy sat up and walked downstairs. His hair was super messy from Toothless jumping on the bed and Hiccup having to throw him off. Stoick fell asleep in his chair." Dad!" he snapped his fingers. He didn't wake up. Hiccup rolled his eyes and walked out side.

When he opened the door a bucket of Yaknog fell on his head." What the, oh gross!" He heard Astrid laughing." Alright very funny. Now what was that for?" She came out from under the bush and answered." You threw the cookie I made you into the ocean." Hiccup didn't know she saw them making fun of her cooking." Oh, you saw that. It's not my fault you can't cook. Wait didn't you leave?" she shrugged. His mouth dropped still grinning." You were spying on me weren't you. You're creepy." He flung some Yaknog at her." Hiccup! That disgusting. Oh I got it in my eye." Hiccup was laughing.

" Oh shut up." she threw a snowball at him. Soon they were throwing snow at each other. Toothless joined in the fun throwing snow everywhere." What are you two doing. It's freezing and neither of you are wearing winter clothes." yelled a booming voice. Hiccup looked up to see his dad had woken up." Come on in. Stoick gestured for them to enter. Astrid ran inside and sat down at the table." Can I have breakfast with you guys?" She asked. Hiccup walked in still giggling, he shrugged." Why not." " Just you don't cook." Hiccup interrupted. Toothless came inside last and shook snow and water all over the furniture.

Hiccup made pancakes." Where on earth did you get your cooking skills. I can't cook and your mother was worse than Astrid." Stoick asked. Astrid gave Stoick the death glare." No offense." When they all sat down Hiccup got some strawberries(he bought like two baskets full). Stoick and Astrid gagged when he took a bite. It did look a bit like blood." Come on really? He's eating raw fish." He pointed at Toothless. Astrid raised and eyebrow." Because your a human not a dragon. You know what scratch that." Toothless snuck up and stole Hiccups pancakes and ran off." Hey! get back here you useless reptile." He chased Toothless for a couple minutes but gave up. Toothless looked at him grinning all smug." Stupid lizard." pouted Hiccup.

* * *

_So this chapter was just describing what is going on. Oh also it isn't Valisblot yet. It isn't for another week. Next chapter is going to be a little more dramatic. Plus Astrid kisses Hiccup quite a few times before Hiccup kisses her. Please comment. _


	2. Chapter 2

Hiccup had just arrived at the academy. It wasn't much use anymore due to all the inventions Hiccup had been dishing out lately but they still trained there every so often. Astrid was practicing her sword fighting with Ruffnut. Ruffnut had many talents but sword fighting wasn't one of them."Gotcha again." Astrid held her silver sword up to Ruffnut's nose. Hiccup had made the sword for her on Snoggletog. He put some Gronkle iron from his own shield in it and used silver to make intricate designs. Ruffnut dropped her steel sword and backed off.

"Hey Astrid. Um you know Ruffnut doesn't know how to sword fight." He looked over to Ruff. "Sorry. I think your better with dragon training and explosions. No offense." Ruffnut shrugged and walked off. "None taken. She's kind of mean." Astrid picked up Ruffnut's sword and placed it in the sword bin. Hiccup had cut some little slits in a barrel so you could put the swords together with out banging them up. "OH and I suppose you think you can beat me." Hiccup breathed a laugh and pulled out his sword.

"Maybe. One way to find out." Both of them smirked. They would never hurt each other so both were holding back big time. Still Hiccup was much more talented than Astrid had anticipated. Hiccup gently nicked her hand. I didn't hurt or do any damage but it caught her off guard for a second. Hiccup used as much strength he could with out ruining the sword and he knocked it clear out of Astrid's hand to the wall. The clinking noise got the attention of the other riders. "Impressive. For a talking fishbone." Hiccup pretended to be offended but he couldn't help but grin. "Maybe you should stick to axes."

Hiccup sheathed his sword. It was a long thin sword so he had to be carful with it or it would break. Astrid punched his arm."What? It's not my fault I won." He would never brag like that to anyone else but he was more just teasing Astrid. They weren't as romantic as they were dorky. Astrid grabbed his flight suit and kissed him on the lips. He was caught abit by surprise but it wasn't so weird anymore. But it was strange that she kissed him in front of the others. She pulled back and he opened his eyes they had been kissing for almost 10 seconds. He blushed and looked over at the other riders. All of their jaws dropped. "What?" Astrid knew what was wrong but asked anyway. They all went back to training.

Astrid pulled Hiccup outside. Snotlout followed them and hi behind the corner to hear. The twins followed but not Fishlegs."What was that for?" Astrid laughed slightly. Astrid pushed him against the wall. "For being cute." She kissed him again. This time for even longer. Snotlout and the twins quickly lost interest. Why was she being so bold now? Was it something to do with Valisblot being six days away? They had spent Valisblot together as a couple before. Why now then?

* * *

_Sorry for such a short chapter. I had quite a bit of writers block with this and still do a little. Next time I'll update sooner. Please comment._


	3. Chapter 3

_I'm so so so sooo sorry for taking so long. I've been writing a way too many stories at once. I'm going to be updating this one a lot more often. But still only one a day because like I said I still do have a lot more stories to write._ _Again I'm soo sorry. Please don't hate me. _

* * *

"So Valisblot is in like five days. Do you and Hiccup have any plans." Ruffnut asked Astrid. They were eating lunch in the great hall and thankfully without the guys. "I don't know. I know it's a bit girly but I really just want him to you know...step up to the occasion. I love him but he's to afraid to do _anything. _He can't barely hold my hand for more than a second with out freaking out. Why's he so uncomfortable around me?" Ruffnut's eyes widened. She wasn't expecting that. "I don't know. He's Hiccup. What do you expect?" Ruffnut went back to her soup." I don't know. Maybe for him to be romantic for once. Just once. Like he could take my hand and ask me to dance at the party. The most romantic he's ever been was when he kidnapped me." Ruffnut gave Astrid a confused look.

Astrid remembered that she hadn't ever told anyone about her first flight with Toothless."Oh, it's long story." She slammed her head on the table."Calm down. You know he just doesn't want to over step his bounds." "That doesn't even make sense anymore. I've kissed him on multiple occasions. He should know he can at least kiss me by now." Ruffnut felt sorry for her friend. "He might just be waiting for the right moment." "I hope so." "You want to go destroy stuff at the academy?" Astrid rolled her eyes and chuckled."Yeah, sure."

* * *

"Snotlout!" Toothless shot a plasma blast. They both landed. "I said I would help you practice your _racing, _NOT your attempts to bash my face in with that stupid hammer.!" Snotlout laughed." That's not why I wanted to see you." Hiccup raised an eyebrow. "Seriously why haven't you kissed Astrid yet?" Hiccup groaned. "We've kissed before. And who are you to talk? Ruffnut can't stand you." Snotlout growled." I'm sorry. But what are you talking about?" "She keeps giving you the signal and you won't kiss her." "Signal? What signal?" "Oh let's see she dragged you out of the academy to make out. Yuck by the way." Hiccup crossed his arms. "Either we practice racing or not. I'm not taking a lecture on girl advice from you." Hiccup climbed back on Toothless. "You coming?" "Nope. you know I'm _trying _to be a good friend okay." Snotlout pouted and hopped on Hookfang.

"Speaking of... we should probably find Astrid. I promised that we would have lunch together. Toothless winced. He knew they were way late. They arrived at the great hall a few minutes later."Um, Gobber? Where's Astrid." "Her and Ruffnut went to the academy." "Thank's" The left to find Astrid."Crap, I'm so dead."

When Hiccup arrived he saw Astrid throwing her axe at some barrels and Ruffnut throwing her dagger at some targets. Hiccup stepped back. He'd just wait for her to calm down. "Astrid, I think you got them. All of them." Ruffnut layed a hand on Astrid's shoulder." He didn't even show up." Hiccup looked around the corner. He shouldn't be eavesdropping but she might be talking about him and he didn't want her to be complaining about him behind his back. "Who?" "Hiccup. He said he'd be there for lunch." "He did? Oh. I'm sorry. Don't worry he'll be apologizing like no tomorrow." Hiccup resented that comment. "I know. But that's it. I'll forgive him and he'll just do it again. He can be so frustrating." "Yes. You've told me this a thousand times. He won't kiss you, he's always late, I've heard it all."

Hiccup's eyes widened. She wanted him to kiss her. Shoot Snotlout was right. Hiccup backed up and jumped on Toothless. "Let's go bud. I'll talk to her tomorrow."

* * *

_Sorry for the lack of Hiccstrid interaction in this chapter but this was suppose to be a drama chapter. I'll update as soon as I can. Again I'm sooo sorry about how long it took to update this time. I've had a lot of writers block and to many stories going and it's just been a mess. I'm so sorry, please don't stop reading, and please review. Sorry. _


End file.
